


The Wrath of An Older Brother

by ddeokbokki



Series: the fourth crime unit [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, happy birthday mikasa, levi is a overprotective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: Eren's having trouble thinking of what to get for Mikasa. And when he finally had a plan, another problem popped up. Mikasa’s brother happened to be his superior, their Captain— Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: the fourth crime unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	The Wrath of An Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> warning: not proof read, yet.

_**Eren**_ stared at the calendar that was sitting nicely on his desk. A marking was made on the box of a certain date - February 10, Mikasa’s birthday. It’s just a few days later and he still had no idea what’s a good present for her. Eren had tried to ask Mikasa if she wanted anything but the answer he’d always gotten was ‘anything is fine’. 

Eren messed his hair up in frustration and leaned back against his chair. His loud groan and actions had caught everyone’s attention.

“Eren?” Sasha asked out of concern. “Are you hungry?”

“He’s not you, Sash.” Connie snorted but turned his head to Eren too. “Eren, you okay?”

“Yeah…” The young man managed to give them a smile despite feeling a little embarrassed at his random outburst. Thankfully, Mikasa’s out with Levi on an errand.

Maybe he could ask his friends what did they prepare for Mikasa! Eren sat up and watched Jean, Sasha and Connie goofing about. 

_“You still haven’t gotten anything? Her birthday is just a few days away!” He could hear Jean’s voice in his head._

_“How could you, Eren!” And then Sasha’s._

_“Even I’ve gotten something for her—“ Connie too._

Eren dropped his forehead onto his desk this time. He couldn’t ask them, they will tease the hell out of him. What did Armin prepare for Mikasa anyway?

Yes, Armin! 

Eren sat up again, a small grin spreading across his face. Maybe Armin would be able to help! With that thought, Eren stood up and walked to Armin’s desk.

“Hey Armin.” Eren dragged a nearby chair and sat beside the quiet blonde who was focused on his computer. “What are you working on?”

“Just improving a programme.”

“I see.” Eren nodded then leaned closer to the other male. “Hey Armin…” Eren’s quiet voice trailed off hesitantly which got Armin’s attention.

“Why are you whispering—“

Eren gave the noisy trio in front of them then turned back to Armin. 

“You’ve got to help me.” 

Armin blinked.

“I don’t know what to get for Mikasa’s birthday.” Eren admitted, his voice getting even softer at the end of his sentence. 

Was it guilt? Maybe.

“Her birthday is just a few days away, Eren!” Armin who’s always been one who’s more sensitive to the people around him whispered too. 

“I know!” Eren groaned again. “That’s why I need your help! What do you think Mikasa would like this year?”

“Eren,” Armin started. “You ask the same question every year, do you still not understand Mikasa? What did I tell you last year?”

“That Mikasa will like whatever I give her.” Eren mumbled, looking down at the floor and Armin noticed the small rare pout forming on the brunette’s lips. Armin couldn’t help but smiled. 

“Give her your time, Eren.”

Eren looked up at his best friend, an idea forming in his head.

Although, one problem remained.

Mikasa’s brother happened to be his superior, their Captain— Levi Ackerman. 

* * *

Eren had to plan it well. It will be really awkward if Levi ended up to be the one opening the door. Maybe he should get someone to get Levi out from their house. 

Should he really get the others to help and face all the teasings he’s going to get? Maybe not…

Armin, should he ask him for help again? Eren shrugged the thought off too, Armin had helped enough. 

Or should he just give it a gamble— 

Wait, there’s someone else.

“Doctor Zoe!” Eren entered Hange’s office after a knock.

“Hey Eren!” Hange’s bright expression greeted the younger man. “I told you to just call me Hange. Did Levi have a new report for me to do?”

“No…” Eren gave Hange a sheepish grin as he sat in front of her desk. “I’m here for personal reasons—“

Hange stared at him for a while before a wide smile spread across her face.

“This is about Mikasa’s birthday?” 

Eren’s eyes widened but Hange answered the question that was written all over his face before he could ask it.

“Levi told me her birthday is coming.” Hange explained. “Asked me for my opinion on a gift. He might look like he doesn’t care but he does care about Mikasa a lot.”

Great, Eren thought. All the more he needs to make sure Levi’s not home.

“I know this is sudden but,” Eren smiled nervously. “I really want to be the first one to greet Mikasa at midnight and if Captain’s home, it’s going to be weird…”

“Leave it to me!” Hange gave Eren a thumb up. “I will make sure Levi won’t be home to give you the death stare.”

Eren stared at the woman, surprised at how easily she agreed to it. He smiled in return shortly after and Hange gave him a wink and another thumb up.

* * *

“Oi Hange.” Levi complained as Hange dragged him out from his office, gaining the different gaze from his team. 

“Come on, Levi!” Hange tugged on his wrist even more. “It’s my off day. Erwin forced me to take one and he insisted that I drag you out of the office too.”

“Why do I smell bullshit all over you?”

“There’re no cases lately anyway!” Hange laughed at Levi’s rude words instead. “Beside, I know you love me enough to spend the rest of the evening with me.”

Everyone in the room, except Mikasa, widened their eyes at the proclaim Hange just made. Of course, that did not go unseen by Levi who made Hange stopped for a while.

“Don’t spout nonsense.” He hissed but again, Hange just smiled. 

“It’s the truth.” She hooked her arm around the shorter man. “Let’s go have some fun!” Hange successfully dragged Levi out but not after giving Eren a quick wink. 

Eren nodded a little. He really owed the doctor one.

* * *

Eren stared at the small chocolate cake sitting in the cake box. He had wanted to make her a pretty strawberry shortcake but, he knew that it would end up a disaster and he definitely do not want to disappoint Mikasa. 

In the end, Armin was the one who helped find him an easy chocolate cake recipe. Even though it was an easy one, Eren had almost burned down his family’s kitchen down. There was a few times his mother offered to help but he decided against it because that wouldn’t be sincere enough. 

However, it seemed like all the previous late night cake baking practices helped a lot. 

Eren tapped on his phone sitting on the table. It’s almost 11pm, everything’s going as planned. He would be able to make it in time for Mikasa’s birthday. After closing the cover of the box, Eren held onto it carefully and headed out. 

* * *

“You know, if you do not like my company, you don’t have to force yourself.”

“Huh what?” Hange looked up at Levi who was just staring at her with a blank face. “I like your company!”

“Then why do you keep staring at your watch?”

Hange blinked then let out a nervous laugh. Was she that obvious?

“It must be your imagination!” Hange laughed it off. “I wasn’t—“

“Your ice cream’s already melting and you were the one who wanted them.” Levi continued, crossing his arms and staring at her at the same time. “Spill.”

“It’s nothing, I swear!” Hange waved his two hands in front of her.

“I saw that eye contact you made with Eren. What are you up to?”

“It’s nothing, really!” Hange tried to explain but Levi didn’t seem to believe her at all. “Just that it’s Mikasa’s birthday—“

Hange stopped immediately.

Levi stared at her and suddenly, everything clicked. The man stood up immediately which Hange followed soon after.

“Leviiiiiiii” Hange ran after him, dragging out the “i” at the end of his name. “Eren’s not going to do anything, he just wanted to be the first to wish her happy birthday!”

“So he will be at my place?”

“Well, kind of but— LEVI!”

* * *

Eren checked his watch again as he stood in front of the door. Knowing her, Mikasa wouldn’t be asleep until late at night and since Hange’s with Levi, it’s not going to be too embarrassing.

Or at least, he hoped.

He took in a deep breath and pressed on the doorbell.

_Why is he nervous anyway?_

It didn’t take long for Mikasa to open the door but her widened eyes was enough to tell that she wasn’t expecting the person who rang the doorbell to be Eren.

“Eren?”

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren smiled, managing to hide his nervousness. “Can I come in?”

Mikasa nodded and stepped aside, inviting the man into the apartment. When she closed the door and turned around again, she was greeted by Eren’s smile and him holding out a cake in front of her.

“Happy Birthday, Mikasa.”

Mikasa looked at the cake then at Eren and back to the cake then to Eren again. Eren’s smile faltered a little when Mikasa made no response and it’s starting to make him feel a little embarrassed.

“If you don’t like the cake, we can throw it out. I just wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday. This was the only way I know how to give you my time like what Armin suggested.”

“Did you make the cake?” 

“I—“ Eren laughed nervously. “Yeah.. I’ve made many failures tho but I’m pretty sure this is edible!” 

Finally, Mikasa smiled and a small tinge of red was obvious on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Eren.” 

Eren let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and returned the smile. The two of them stayed in their spot for a while, both sensing the slight change in atmosphere. 

_Until a flat voice broke the silence._

“You know Eren, I would love it if you stop staring at my sister like that.”

“Levi!” 

Eren and Mikasa both turned to the door which was where the voice came from. Standing there were Levi and Hange. 

Eren’s gaze met with Levi’s deadly ones and he gulped. 

“I’m sorry, Eren.” Hange had a look of guilt all over her face. “This shorty is just too smart.”

“I can’t believe you helped him to get my sister lai—”

“Levi!” Hange shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth at the same time then looked up at the two younger ones. “Ignore him, he’s just grumpy as usual.”

“Did you wash your hand?” Levi pushed Hange’s hand away and scowled. “Also, Eren, get out.”

“No.” Mikasa retorted. “He’s here to give me a present, why should he?”

“As the owner of this place, I believe I have the rights to choose who I want here.”

“Also as the owner of this place, I am allowing Eren to stay. You go to Hange’s.”

“Her place is probably a mess.”

“Hey! I cleaned it just yesterday!”

“Your standard of cleaning doesn’t count.”

Eren stared at what’s going on in the room. Even though he managed to be the first to wish Mikasa on her birthday, he definitely wasn’t expecting to witness this at all.

_What will happen if he marries Mikasa one day?”_

_Wait a minute, where did that idea came from?_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the first one shot for this series is dedicated to Mikasa's birthday! and my first official eremika, so i hope it all turned out well! again, happy birthday mikasa!


End file.
